twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Chaser
An Astrophysicist and less-than-responsible Friendship Guard. He can often be found staring at the most usual of things, trying to find the unexpected in everything. Foalhood to Adulthood Early Life and School Cloud Chaser was born and raised by his parents in Cloudsdale. They lived in a decent-sized home, passed down from generation to generation. He did not quite like the antique feel to everything but he never said a word about it, afraid that his father would take offence. He skipped through Primary and Secondary school, as it was called back then, with relative ease. He was not gifted or anything similar to that, he just had a significantly strong long-term memory. This trend continued till he graduated from Upper Secondary, receiving a decent result in his final year's examinations. University Life as a University Student It wasn't easy to fit in to the third tier of education in Cloudsdale State. In fact, it was an absolutely tumultuous time. While other ponies were heavily involved with a variety of extra-curricular and sporting activities, Cloud always stayed behind, opting to read a good book. Friendships and Relationships *Fire Blast- Long time friend (@mlp_FireB) *Spitfire/Night Blaze- Just too awesome to be real.. Nopony's perfect but she falsifies that statement. Love ya! Special Somepony a.k.a. Marefriend (@mlp_NightB) *Bright Spark- So close it's as if they are the same pony (@mlp_BSpark) *Makaar-Yet another friend he made while working in the metalworks. A really cool unicorn who has lushious hair 0u0 (@mlp_Makaar) *Capt. Sulphur- Is there anything to say about her? Just an all-round awesome mare! Also, she made Cloud a werepony so... Yeah... Blame her! (@mlp_Sulphur) *Rainy Sky- A guard he recently met at the castle barracks. She's surprisingly really supportive of him. Maybe he shouldn't be that quick to judge ponies in the future! (@mlp_RainySky) *Templar- Founder of a badass guild and current owner of a DRAGON. HOW COOL IS THAT?! Awesome friend, in all honesty! 10/10 (@mlp_Templar) *All the other ponies he has met in Ponyville and other places. Cloud treasures all the friends he makes. Unfortunately, there are too many to list. Beginnings In Ponyvile AT PONYVILLE When he first arrived in Ponyville, he was really dissapointed.. It was really unlike what he expected. In the beginning, he had no friends at all.. He would usually stay at home and bask in his loneliness. Then came a friendly pony by the name of Fire Blast. He was the first pony he had ever talked to in Ponyville. Let's just say he kick-started his adventure in Ponyville. They have been friends ever since. HIS SPECIAL SOMEPONY One day, while he was bumming around town like usual... He went into the Treebrary. Usually he doesn't go there since he usually doesn't read books, but something did make him go there that day. Inside the Treebrary was an injured Capt. Spitfire. There was just something special about her that made her so overwhelmingly warm. That was when he made his move, he talked to her. Rest of his Life in Ponyville In Ponyville, he has met a whole load of ponies. They were all extremely kind and friendly. He also met his one and only special somepony, Spitfire. She was supposed to be the Captain of the Wonderbolts and is one of the most amazing ponies you will ever meet! Turns out Spitfire wasn't Spitfire..she was actually a changeling called Night Blaze. (A story for another day) Anyways, Cloud still loves her all the same. Cloud has also met a couple of other important ponies like Makaar, Templar and Fire Cannon! How To RP With Him Well, it's simple. Just approach him like how you would approach a wild animal... Just joking, he's probably worse than that but you can approach him by just waving or saying hi, he always answers on the spot or later if he is AFK. Just @mention him. No worries. Although the player is sort of busy with studies at the moment, he'll still be on quite a lot! :D I hope to hear from you guys soon! The Player's Goal Hopes to one day, role-play with all of his followers. He also hopes to achieve 1K followers in the distant future. (Update - 1K Goals have been achieved so yay!) __FORCETOC__ Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Guardponies